Three Days
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What if Sasuke lost Sakura and had only three days to prove his love for her is real? will he succeed or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on a movie I had seen a while ago, Three days starring Kristin Davis. About a man who loses his wife and is given the gift of 3 days to make it up to her and prove he truly loves her or she will die permanently and without a chance for a re-make on his life with her.

 **Three Days**

Sakura had stepped from a medical shop in the village and was saddened by the sad sight of a desperate Santa with his donation area set up. She looked inside the dish and tsked at him. "All I see is a handful of pennies, some gum wrappers and a chewed up piece of gum. Have you tried another approach?" She asked, her natural cheerful self coming out.

He shook his head no and she held out her hand. "I would like that bell please." She said with a smile, glad when he handed the bell to her. Her smile widened as she faced the crowded streets of Oto and shook the bell in rhythm. "MERRY CHRISTMAS OTO!" She yelled out, the man by her side staring in disbelief as several people walked up and put money in the dish. After showing him how to jingle the bell and how to make his ho ho ho sound realistic, she made her way home with her supplies.

She unlocked the door to her and Sasuke's home and set the bags on the table before shutting the door. She put her herbs and books away before getting started on dinner. Sasuke had walked in hours later, not telling her he was taking his secretary Karin with him to Kirigakure on a business trip. Sakura taught meditation classes when she wasn't working at the hospital for pregnant women to keep themselves stress free for the baby.

Sasuke had forgotten to pick a tree with Sakura and was shocked to see one in their living room when he stepped in after dinner. Their dog Mamoru slipping out the door at the incoming fight. Sakura merely grabbed a box of decorations and opened them, stopping when Sasuke informed her he was leaving for Kiri. Sakura tried to make him change his mind. Upon failing she merely went back to sorting decorations not caring when he left.

Sasuke watched her from the window and waved, slightly sad when she didn't return the gesture. He knew the reason why. Sakura finished the tree alone and after taking Mamoru out she went to bed dreaming of a time when Sasuke would care for her more than his job.

The following morning Sasuke and Karin interviewed the newest member of their team. Upon signing him to their company Sasuke and Karin went out for dinner to celebrate. Karin wound up in his room and began to have second thoughts of Sakura, he had been messing with Karin on trips for years now and he just lost the heart to keep cheating on her. When he opened a note she packed for him that had an image of her in sleep, every curve of her face in perfect proportion with her beauty.

Karin heard the phone ring and decided to answer it. "Hello?" Sakura was silent and decided to hang up, of all times he had to lie and say nothing was going on she was in his room. Sakura stifled her cries, not knowing Sasuke was refusing her, after explaining he was married and wished to make it up to Sakura Karin left and slammed the door.

Sasuke immediately flew home, not knowing the storm that was brewing, he pulled into his driveway and immediately went running into the house. He took the flowers he bought and noticed her sitting in the dark. "Sakura…" 

"You can do better than that Sasuke. I Heard her when I called your hotel room." Sasuke tried to deny it and Sakura cut him off. " I was thinking of asking you to leave but I can't stand being here with you Sasuke. Merry Christmas" she said before taking off.

Sasuke knew it was freezing and took off after her. He jogged through the empty streets of Oto searching for her. Sakura walked along the empty back round, admiring the view of the trees and the silence nature brought when she saw Mamoru and went to get him.

She followed Mamoru trying to catch him when he was in the road. She ran into the road to catch him and picked him up not noticing the car heading for her. She looked up and let go of Mamoru letting him run away while the car struck her head on. Sasuke ran up to her and cradled her body in his hands and lap begging for her to be alive.

He sat at Oto hospital waiting, the doctor coming out and motioned for the isolated room. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, she lost a lot of blood and is showing to be unresponsive to any treatment. I am afraid there is nothing more we can do." Sasuke nodded and walked away, entering her room and sitting beside the bed.

"What were you thinking, going after that stupid dog? Sakura, you can't leave me like this. I have to tell you and let you know…..I love you so much Sakura" he walked out and back home. Upon reaching the door he was shocked to find his key didn't work. He noticed a 24 hour locksmith opened and decided to try to get a key made, he headed over and entered the shop.

Upon entering he saw a man with Black hair and red eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked softly. "It is cold so shut the door please" Sasuke entered the building and explained his situation.

"I know already Sasuke. She isn't there you know, so there is no need to hurry." Sasuke went to leave and was stopped. "Name's Itachi as you know little brother. You wanted another chance I am here to give it to you. However there is a catch….." Sasuke cut him off asking what he was.

"I am an angel Sasuke. Nothing is impossible for my power. If you loved her why mess with another woman?" Sasuke cast his gaze down in shame. His temper almost made Itachi cancel out the second chance. "Your love has been taken into account, which is why I am here to give you three days, and ONLY three days. When you wake, the last three days will be restored, however she will remember nothing. You will relive those days and must prove your love, you only get one shot. You mess this up and there will not be a second one. At 11:58 pm she will meet her fate once again, you cannot intervene, if you try the last 3 days will be wiped out and you will forget her existence." He tossed him a key before vanishing.

Sasuke unlocked his house and stepped inside, he stripped his clothes off and climbed into a cold bed, curling up with her pillow that smelled faintly of cherry blossoms. He cried himself to sleep without realizing it.

The following morning, he woke only to find that Sakura was in the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke. Good Morning….." she stopped as she put bags on the table and was greeted when Sasuke pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Sasuke….are you alright?" She smiled.

Sasuke watched her move around with familiarity, "Sasuke we are picking out a tree.." Sasuke cut her off when he believed her death was a dream. "Was toto in your dream too?" Sasuke smiled and kissed her. She turned and asked him about a strange key she found on the counter, which Sasuke said he did not know what it was for.

They ate breakfast and as she stood to put the dishes in the sink, Sasuke followed her. "Lets do something together….anything" he said. He wanted time with her to show her he loved her. "I want to spend every moment with you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" She asked, not believing he was blowing off work for her. She knew that this was not the real him. She told him she would call Ino and get her to cover her meditation class for her.

"I want to go home Sasuke. To Konoha." She said softly Sasuke quickly agreed even though he knew Naruto the kage would not leave them alone. Upon their arrival after several days, Sakura pulled him into a shop and was looking at all the familiar crafts and gifts, deciding on buying a cherry blossom ornament while Sasuke bought a raven ornament. They took their ornaments to the community tree and Sasuke watched as she closed her eyes, feeling the energy of the tree before hanging her ornament.

Sasuke moved to hang his and Sakura stopped him. "You can't just hang it Sasuke, you have to close your eyes and Feel it" Sasuke Closed his eyes partially and hung his ornament next to hers, causing her to laugh. Sasuke chuckled and was met up w ith by Hinata and Naruto, after inviting them to dinner they took off to finish errands.

Sasuke and Sakura took in the sights and finally decided to head to Naruto's for dinner. Ramen was of course the meal choice, but Sakura knew that would happen. She decided to help Hinata clean up and was washing the dishes, when Hinata had a conversation with her.

"I haven't had a lot of alone time with Naruto. Just the two of us…" she broke off when Sakura cried, explaining her issues. Hinata hugged her close while Sakura explained Sasuke's distance and sudden eager to please personality that seemed unreal. "He's trying though right?"

"What is he isn't in love with me anymore Hinata?" Sakura asked her, Sasuke leaned against the wall and felt his heart shatter when she spoke those nine words. That night, Sakura was pulled out with Boruto and Ino's son, Sakura wished she could give him a son. Konoha had all gave special recognition of Sakura and Sasuke's home vacation for Christmas. Sakura looked around and was shocked when she heard Sasuke singing on the stage in front of a crowd. She smiled and made her way to the stage as she bit her lip slightly.

He walked towards her meeting her halfway singing and stopping before her completely, happy when Sakura leaned up and kissed him softly. "I Love you Sasuke. So much" she said softly as he pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly.

Itachi flicked his finger and the Christmas tree lit up brightly. "You singing Sasuke, it was beautiful and I can't believe you did it" Sasuke admitted he would do anything for her, Sakura met his gaze with her own. She believed him but was still confused, shocked when mention of his father Fugaku was in Konoha.

He was even more shocked when he discovered Sakura knew about it. "I won't see him Sakura, last I heard he was in another country." Sakura explained he liked to keep in touch and see how he was doing. "Does he know I am here?" He asked, when Sakura shook her head he told her "Good lets keep it that way. He left my mother twice, after that I don't want to see him sakura"

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "you always noticed me and looked at me like I was special, lately I feel you are embarrassed of me for lack of a big career" Sasuke shook his head and told her he was so proud of her everyday. Sakura kissed Sasuke lightly before she heard cries in the distance, seeing a caved in snow fort and running towards it with Sasuke on her heel.

Sasuke dug in the snow and pulled the girl out, Sakura immediately began cpr to restart the girl's breathing while Sasuke looked at his dead brother Itachi. "Come on honey breathe" she said, after a few more moves, the girl began to cough. "You are ok now. Lets get you somewhere safe.

"I Say angels, they spoke to me and said they are waiting for you Sakura" Sakura brushed her hair aside and carried her home. Trying to find out what she meant about angels waiting for her. She spoke to Sasuke about it at dinner and was not surprised when he shrugged it off.

Sasuke walked with Sakura and decided to make an errand and took the road that led them to Fugaku Uchiha. When they walked in and sat down they began to talk. Sasuke Shook his head when Fugaku mentioned that he was proud of his success and took after his father. "You had nothing to do with my success Fugaku. My mother raised me, all you did was take out the suitcase."

Sakura nudged Sasuke in warning for him to behave. "My business required me to travel. I worked hard for my family and kept food on the table, you never wanted for anything." Sasuke muttered 'Just one thing' and took off while Sakura left after him.

"Sasuke, please. You have to face this, he is sick and it is unknown how long he has, what if you never see him again?" Sakura said.

"I will deal with him just not now Sakura. Please, I need more time." Sakura hugged him close as they made their way home. Sasuke suggested they do something and moved to the wedding while he watched people dancing. "We never had a first dance Sakura, as a married couple."

He took her waist in one hand and moved her around outside the building slowly. Sakura's head resting on his shoulder, with her eyes closed just absorbing the moment. Sasuke knew he had been a lousy husband and intended to make it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: LEMON In this chapter.

Chapter 2

Sasuke unlocked the door and immediately pushed her against it not caring that it slammed shut. Her lips beneath his as he pulled her skirt up to her waist and lifted her hips to grind against his, her moans swallowed by his mouth.

Sasuke trailed his mouth down her throat, relishing in her soft moans. His hands slid along her thighs, parting them as he lifted his hips and slid within her body with ease. Sakura gasped at the strange feeling of him inside her, she had been without intimacy for a long time and was not used to it. Sasuke slowly lifted her hips and lowered them back down as he slid fully within her, his mouth swallowing each of her moans.

He carried her to their bed and lay her back on it as he kissed down her neck, his hips never ceasing their movement. Sasuke sat upwards and pulled her hips to rest on his lap as he surged upwards into her body, her back arching gracefully while her hips moved powerfully against his lap. Sasuke groaned softly as she slid along his heated arousal hotly, her body contracting the muscles around him. Sasuke pulled her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck as she moved her hips rhythmically along his body, moaning softly.

Sasuke felt her push him backwards as her body fell with his landing her on top as she pushed herself upwards, her hands grasping his own and interlocking their fingers together. Sasuke closed his eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through him with her powerful rocking motions, Sakura was just so amazing in everything. She shifted her hips drawing a gasp from him as he delved even deeper into her body.

Sasuke's hands released hers as they trailed to her waist gripping tightly while they held her in place for his upward thrusts. Sakura gasped as she gripped his shoulders tightly, Sasuke moved her hips back and forth harshly along his body, forcing her to move at a pace she was unaccustomed to. He slid one hand to her heated core and flicked her clit gently before massaging it harshly with his fingertips.

Sakura felt her body tense before he pulled her down to swallow her cry with his lips as she rode out her intense release. Sasuke groaned when he felt his own release spill into her body as if it were milking him of his essence. He maneuvered her to the side and watched her as she fell asleep while he sat up watching her.

He dressed and left to catch up with Itachi. "We have an agreement Sasuke, you get three days and we get Sakura." Sasuke shook his head "If you truly love Sakura you will figure out how to save her. Other than that I can do nothing." He said before vanishing

Sakura stood behind a man in line for the hotel as she waited to sign in. She heard the man tell the worker that he had quite the sight when Karin came out of his room in her night clothes at one in the morning, she took off running. "Sakura wait, Please" He called out.

"I thought we connected Sasuke but you were just suffering from a guilty conscience." Sasuke watched as the car took her off. Sasuke ran back to Naruto's and was seeing differently when Naruto tried to calm him down. Sasuke merely said he couldn't wait and took off after her.

He stopped at the home where Fugaku was staying and entered the building. He watched his father sit there for a few moments before moving to sit with him. "Come to yell at me some more Sasuke?What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize." Sasuke said as he watched his father's eyes. Fugaku knew he was not home a lot and couldn't change the past, but he could make the present better even though Sasuke didn't believe in second chances. "I messed up and she thinks there is another woman and there isn't. It is just her"

"You are lucky. All my years running around made me lose sight of how much I loved Mikoto until she died. I never got the chance to tell her what she meant to me until it was too late. You have a chance, a whole lifetime together. Don't let pride get in your way, she is the perfect Uchiha for you."

Sasuke left and made it home as the sun went down, he caught a taxi and jumped in telling the driver where to go. He knew exactly where to meet her, the taxi was just stuck in traffic with nowhere to go. Sasuke paid the man and left the cab to run down the street, he turned the corner where he knew home would be and ran in after unlocking.

"Sakura!" He ran in looking in the home and when he couldn't find her he took off back outside knowing right where to go. He stopped at the skating rink and asked for an hour to let her skate. When she finished they started walking where she explained she was 6 weeks pregnant.

He picked out a tree with her and was decorating it in their home listening when Sakura babbled on about baby books, names, decorating, books on what to expect when expecting and he couldn't help but smile. She leaned up and kissed him gently, Sakura stopped and looked around for Mamoru. When she pulled on her coat after getting a call from the neighbor, Sasuke begged for her to stay home and let him go.

"Sasuke you know Mamoru doesn't like you. Just stay home, keep the bed warm and I will join you when I get back." Sakura explained as she pulled shoes on and walked out the door. Sasuke swiftly got dressed and was met with frustration when Itachi locked the door to stop him from leaving.

"Please Itachi! I Love her, I will do anything to save her…..PLEASE!" He yelled out in despair. Itachi watched his eyes and sighed before unlocking the door. Sasuke took off and ran around the corners to get to the street, just as he turned the corner he saw her with Mamoru in her arms staring at an oncoming car.

"SAKURA!" He called out running up to her and pushing her to the side of the road moments before the car hit him in her place. Sakura felt her world come crashing down as she lost track of time. Sakura waited in the hospital for the doctor.

She was pulled into another room momentarily after waiting. "We did what we could, and used all the expertise available, we can do no more."

"There must be something….." Sakura said holding back tears. Tsunade escorted her to his room and waited outside.

Sakura sat by his bed and took his hand "Hey….What the hell were you thinking, pushing me out of the way like that. It should have been me" She stopped when his heart rate monitor flatlined, her tears falling when the nurse apologized.

"Sasuke…Don't leave me. Please come back to me. I love you so much." She said, her gaze widened when the monitor picked up a heart rate. "Sasuke…." She watched as his eyes slowly opened. "I thought I lost you." She said as she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

Sakura walked into the dining room with baby Itachi, he was fussing as Sasuke set them up for a family photo only for the camera to not flash. Sakura smiled as Sasuke moved close to it and the flash went off in his face. He reset it and took a full photo of the three of them for Sakura to use as Christmas cards.

Sasuke smiled when he watched Sakura dress Itachi in his Christmas dinner clothes. He was expecting his father over any minute, he missed his mother and his brother had done so much for him and he was not alive to thank him for any of it. He looked up to see Itachi watching the little one, "He was named after me little brother?" He touched the baby's fingers lightly as he played with them softly.

"Sakura's idea. She said it would be nice to have an Itachi in the family again, she was going to name the baby Mikoto if it were a girl." Itachi smiled, he always knew Sakura was great for Sasuke, he just never saw it himself.

"I have been given a choice Sasuke. I can remain an angel and watch over you, Sakura and my nephew…or become human again." He said as he watched his little brother's face carefully. Sasuke sat in silence, contemplating. Before he could ask his brother what he chose, Itachi intervened… "I chose to regain my humanity. I don't like you living alone with no family to look after you and the little one." Sasuke smiled as Sakura walked into the room, stopping when she met the gaze of Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello….Sakura." he said nodding to her in respect. She merely smiled before setting the plates down. She walked over to him and gave him a greeting hug before pulling back. "I have been given a chance to become human again as a reward for my previous…..task" he explained.

"It is good to have you here Itachi." She said as she made room for his plate as well. Fugaku arrived moments later and was thrilled when he found his favored son alive and well. They all sat at the dinner table and enjoyed their Christmas meal.


End file.
